Expansion modules are utilized to provide added functionality to telecommunication devices, such as telephones. Modules may provide additional lines and/or programmable buttons to a main phone, or provide for accessory hardware such as thumb print readers or scanners, to name a few examples. Because of the variety of types of users, expansion modules allow for customization in an economical manner. Expansion modules are physically connected to the telephone, either directly connected, or connected via a USB cable, and also work along with the base unit. For example, a key expansion module has additional telephone lines which an operator can choose along with the existing lines on the base phone and also may include additional programmable buttons, for features such as hold, call transfer, etc. In some circumstances, the addition of modules requires the modules to be mechanically supported by the base telephone. In other instances, the modules are self-supporting, for example through a self-supporting stand, and are cabled to the phone. In either case, additional power may be required for added power in order to operate the modules. The connection of modules to a base station has been conventionally achieved by the use of power cords, connection to a USB hub on the phone, and by conventional mechanical fasteners, such as screws and the like.